The Dragon Slayer and the Swordswoman
by Forest Dragon Slayer
Summary: My first romance fanfic. It's for the very uncommon pairing of NatsuxKagura Hope you like it!
1. Memories, remembered and forgotten

**Hello, this is Forest Dragon Slayer here with a new story! This story will be a romance fanfic for the very uncommon pairing of NatsuxKagura. I think I'll call it Nagura or Katsu. Anyway, this was a story request from xchrispx510 who is the author of one of the best NatsuxErza fanfics I've ever read called 'Bond of Fire and Iron'. I've wanted to write this fanfic for so long but I was afraid I couldn't handle two stories at once. Now that I've written 10 chapters of my first story 'The Forest joins the sky', I feel confident to start this fanfic.**

**By the way, speaking of 'The Forest joins the sky', the OC I created for it will be one of the characters in this fanfic. That's right, for those of you who have read my other fanfic, Eugene, the Dragon Slayer of the forest will appear! (Although he isn't as clueless as he is in my other fanfic) If you don't know who he is, you might want to read my other fanfic because I'm not doing an introduction for him. His role in the story is to give the couple a little push.**

**Let's get this show on the road! This one's for you xchrispx510! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

_Dream…_

_ "Ne, Natsu, let's make a promise." A brown haired girl said to him._

_ "What kind of promise?" Natsu asked._

_ "Well, your dad disappeared right?" She said. "My brother's also missing so I was thinking that we could promise each other to look for them together."_

_ "Sure thing _!" Natsu replied with his trademark grin. "It wouldn't be any fun to travel alone!"_

"_Then let's pinky swear on it!" She said as she stuck out her pinky finger. Natsu responded by taking his own pinky finger and interlocked it with hers. _

_Dream end…_

"Oy, Natsu wake up." Eugene said as he started poking the fire mage with a stick. After a while, Natsu got annoyed and breathed fire to drive him away.

"Alright, alright, I'm up already." Natsu said in an annoyed tone. Eugene's stick had caught fire due to Natsu and he immediately threw down the stick and stamped the fire out.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!" Eugene exclaimed sounding as pissed off as Natsu.

"Then why don't you try eating something less burnable!" Natsu shouted back.

"Please don't fight!" Wendy cried out trying to stop the fight before it began. "I know we're all a little upset but that doesn't mean we should fight!" The three Dragon Slayers had followed a lead for the location of their Dragon parents only to find it to be another sham. Even though they've already had many let downs regarding this topic, they were still upset. And now they had to walk all the way back to the guild since their Exceeds didn't come with them this time.

"Fine," Eugene replied. "Let's get going. We've lost daylight because Natsu decided to take a long nap." The three then set off towards the direction of the guild. After an hour of walking they had gotten to the forest near Magnolia so they decided to rest before going into town.

"Ah man, Ice Princess is going to laugh his face off once he hears that it was a fluke this time too." Natsu sighed as he rested on a tree.

"Don't say that." Wendy said trying to comfort him. "I don't think he would laugh about something like this."

"I agree, he may be an ice mage but he's not cold blooded." Eugene commented. "Well, I'm going to scan the area." He said while getting up. As the Dragon Slayer started using his eyes to check for hidden enemies, Natsu had his own thoughts to deal with. Flashes of memories he didn't recall had entered his mind. Adding that along with that dream he had earlier, he felt confused and that something was missing. _Why do I feel like there's something important that happened here? _Natsu thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Eugene's voice.

"Two human figures approaching." Eugene said with his normally monotone voice while scanning. "Life auras show them to be dangerous. Engaging enemy." He said before rushing towards that direction.

"Eugene-san, you shouldn't rush in so recklessly!" Wendy shouted. Unfortunately, he couldn't hear.

_Nearby…_

"Kagura-chan, can't we go and see Er-chan at Fairy Tail?" Millianna started pleading to her guild mate. "We finished the job and Magnolia is pretty close!"

"It would be a good opportunity to spar with Erza-sama again." Kagura said holding Erza in high regard.

"Looks like we're in agreement then! Let's go!" Millianna shouted enthusiastically as she started to push the swordswoman from behind. Then, they heard the sounds of someone charging at them.

"Hold up" Kagura said as she saw someone in the distance. "Who's that?" She said as she readied her katana.

"He doesn't look very nice." Millianna commented.

_The enemy wields a sword so this attack would work best. _Eugene thought as he charged at them. "_Kofuna Shizen Ryu: Attaco di Squalo!_" As he swung his wooden blade, Kagura took her own blade (still sheathed) to counter it. The force from the impact caused the ground to crack a little. _Crap, because she kept her sword sheathed, I couldn't deliver a proper shockwave! _Eugene thought as he jumped back.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked with suspicion in her voice.

"That's what I should be asking you. What business do you have here?" Eugene shot back, keeping his bokken at the ready.

"I see no reason to tell you." Kagura coldly responded readying her own weapon. The tension between the two was tense. They looked they were ready to kill each other at any given moment.

"Eugene-san, I told you not to run off like that!" Wendy cried out running towards them breaking the tension. Natsu was right behind her.

"Yo, Kagura, Millianna." Natsu said with his trademark grin when he saw who it was. "Don't worry Eugene, they're friends."

"Hey, long time no see Natsu!" Millianna greeted cheerfully.

"Greetings" Kagura said with a slight bow. _Huh, that's strange. _Eugene thought. _Her emotional state has changed._

"So, what's been going on with you guys?" Natsu asked "We haven't seen you since the Grand Magic Games."

"Oh, just the usual." Millianna replied. "So who's this guy? I've never seen him before."

"I would like to know as well." Kagura said still wary of Eugene.

"He's one of our newer members." Wendy explained.

"I apologize for the sudden assault." Eugene said. "I assumed you were enemies after looking at your emotional state and smelling battle on you."

"It's alright although I don't know what you just said." Millianna said.

"It's complicated" Natsu sighed. "Since we're nearby, do you want to visit Fairy Tail for a bit?"

"Yeah! I want to see Er-chan!" Millianna answered excitedly.

"It is getting dark; it'd be good to stay in Magnolia for the night." Kagura added.

"Let's get going then!" Natsu exclaimed. The five of them then set off for the Fairy Tail guild hall.

_Half an hour later…_

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he kicked open the door.

"What took you so long?" Happy asked from the table he was sitting on. He and the other Exceeds were playing cards.

"It took a while to get back because you didn't want to come!" Natsu exclaimed.

"This time it should have been obvious it was a fluke!" Happy argued. "The guy said he danced the Tango with a Dragon!"

"Igneel could've been a very skilled dancer!" Natsu argued back. Eugene and Wendy flipped.

"Natsu, you said you got a lead on the dragons and that's what it was!?" Eugene shouted.

"Natsu-san, next time please check if it sounds logical before you check it out!" Wendy said. Natsu just chuckled nervously at this.

"So Natsu, who are our two guests?" Erza asked.

"Er-chaaaaaan!" Millianna shouted as she ran towards her friend.

"Millianna, what a pleasant surprise." Erza said with a smile. "Kagura, you're here too?" She said when she noticed the swordswoman.

"Yes, it is nice to see you once more." Kagura said with a slight bow.

"Enough with the formalities, let's party!" Natsu exclaimed. Soon enough, the entire guild hall was lit up in celebration for their two guests. Millianna was partying enthusiastically while Kagura had decided to just sit at the bar.

"This seat taken?" Kagura heard a voice behind her. Looking back, she saw Natsu and then shook her head. Natsu took a seat next to Kagura and Mirajane gave him a mug with fire in it. "Why aren't you joining in the fun?" He asked.

"I am not comfortable with such wild festivities." Kagura said.

"Well, Igneel always told me to get out of my comfort zone to experience new things." Natsu said. "It wouldn't do any harm for you to do the same."

"I guess you're right." Kagura admitted. "Igneel must have been a very wise dragon. It's a shame you haven't found him yet."

"I know he's out there somewhere so I'm not giving up until I find him!" Natsu said cheerfully. His smile disappeared when he remembered that Kagura was doing the same thing only to find out her brother was killed. "Sorry" Natsu apologized.

"Don't be" Kagura said. "I've come to accept my brother's death and move on. The only regret I have is that now this boy I met as a child won't be able to keep his promise."

"What was the promise?" Natsu asked curiously.

"The promise was to help that boy find his father and he would help me find my brother." Kagura explained. "But now that Simon's gone…

"You can still keep your side of the promise though can't you?" Natsu said causing Kagura to turn and look at him. "A promise is a promise. You're supposed to see them through to the very end."

"Would he still remember?" Kagura asked in a sad tone. "The promise was made several years ago."

"Even if he does forget, you still got to keep your promises." Natsu replied. "And I don't think he'd forget a promise that important that easily. I mean, you still remember right?" Kagura smiled.

"Thank you for the encouragement Natsu." She said. "You know, you're a lot like that boy. He always got my spirits up like you just did."

"Is that so?" Natsu said with a grin. "Well then, if you see him again, give him my regards."

"Oy Natsu, we didn't finish our fight from earlier!" Gray shouted from a distance.

"Now if you'll excuse me." Natsu said to Kagura before turning to Gray. "It's on Snowball!" Just moments after the two mages started swinging fists, another one of Fairy Tail's massive brawls was started. Not wanting to be involved in it, Kagura decided to go outside to get some fresh air. _Will he ever remember the promise we made on that day? _She thought sadly as she looked up at the stars.

"Let me guess, you're thinking something along the lines 'will he ever remember?' or 'I can't believe he doesn't remember' right?" A voice said from behind her. Kagura turned around to find Eugene sitting on the edge of the guild hall's roof.

"What are you, a mind reader?" Kagura asked still suspicious of the Dragon Slayer.

"My magic has nothing to do with the sort." Eugene replied as he jumped down paying no heed to Kagura's look of suspicion. "I've just been observing you for a while. One of my biggest observations is how different your emotional state is around Natsu than around other people."

"There is no indifference." Kagura calmly argued.

"I'd probably believe you if you didn't reply 0.2 seconds later than your normal response time." Eugene replied just as calmly. "Also, I listened in on your earlier conversation. From your tone of voice, I could tell you wanted him to remember. You must have been really close. Perhaps, you're in love with him?"

"W-What are you talking about?" Kagura stammered while blushing furiously.

"You didn't even try this time. Your face is giving it away too easily." Eugene chuckled after seeing Kagura's reaction. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone especially Natsu. That, you have to do yourself."

"H-How am I supposed to that?" Kagura asked blushing even more from the thought of it.

"And here I thought you were the fearless, serious type." Eugene sighed as he saw how flustered the swordswoman was. "Just go up to him and say it. If you're too embarrassed to do it front of others talk to him privately."

"I wouldn't know what to say!" Kagura exclaimed.

"Okay then, practice on this then." Eugene said as he made a wooden copy of Natsu. The thought of confessing to Natsu, even to his wooden replica made Kagura nervous enough to faint. "We've got a long way to go." Eugene sighed. "In the meantime, I might have to get Natsu to remember her as well. Maybe Wendy can help with that."

_In the guild hall…_

Everyone in the guild hall was sound asleep after all of the craziness that happened that night. Well, everyone but Natsu who was thinking about what Kagura said earlier. _Where have I heard that before? _He thought. _And for some reason, I feel like I've met her a long time ago. _With that, he finally fell asleep.

**So, what did you think of this first chapter? This is the first romance story I've ever written so I'm not sure whether this was a good plot or not. Hopefully, it wasn't terrible. I think I made Kagura a bit OOC and I think I used Eugene a bit excessively. Right now, I'm not exactly sure where I could go from this. Once I get some idea of where I'm going with this I'll start on the next chapter. xchrispx510, I apologize if this was a disappointment to you since you've been waiting for a NatsuxKagura story for so long.**

**Well, that made me sound really negative. Anyway, please review. Feedback will help me improve this story. This is Forest Dragon Slayer signing off!**


	2. Onigiri, Boar Bulls, and love

**I, Forest Dragon Slayer have returned bearing tidings of the 2****nd**** chapter! Wow, that was a weird way of speaking. Sorry for keeping you waiting, this is the first romance fanfic I've made and I had a bit of a writing stump on some parts of it. Anyway, I thank all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this fanfic. Already, this has more favorites and follows than my other story. I'm both sad and pleased at that. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as my last chapter. Please review!**

**Also, when you get to the bit of the Boar Bulls, just imagine them as a fusion of boar and bull. Simple as that.**

**By the way, to that guest reviewer tete, I have no idea what you're saying. I don't even know what language that is. Could you please rewrite it in English? **

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

Morning had come to Magnolia. And due to all of the excitement from last night, Millianna, Kagura and every Fairy Tail member was still sleeping peacefully. Well, everyone except for a certain Dragon Slayer who appeared to be looking for something.

"Moss, where are you?" Eugene said as he looked around the extremely messy guild hall while trying not to step on anyone. _Mira definitely has a lot of cleaning to do._ Eugene thought feeling sorry for her. After searching for a few more minutes, he finally saw Moss's tail sticking out of a pile of people. "Hey Moss, wake up. We got work to do." He said as pulled him out and shook the feline awake.

"Is it morning already?" Moss asked tiredly.

"Yeah" Eugene replied "Now come on, we got to move quickly."

"What are we doing?" Moss asked after yawning a little.

"I'll explain later." Eugene said. "Just grab Kagura, she's outside." He said as he found Natsu and started dragging him out of the guild.

"Why do I have to do that?" Moss asked somewhat confused. "And why are you dragging Natsu?"

"I said I'd explain later." Eugene said.

_A while later…_

"Why are we doing this again?" Moss asked his partner somewhat exhausted as he was dragging an unconscious Kagura.

"It's for the plan I made" Eugene replied dragging an unconscious Natsu.

"What plan are you talking about?" Moss said feeling somewhat worried.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad." Eugene assured the Exceed. "Here's the spot, put them here." He said as they ended up at a small clearing. They put Natsu and Kagura side by side.

"Seriously, tell me what's going on." Moss said wanting answers. Eugene gave him the shortened version of what he found out last night and Moss seemed to understand to some extent.

"And now, the final touch." Eugene said with a grin as he flipped Kagura onto Natsu.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Moss asked knowing how awkward the position could become.

"If anything, it's definitely a conversation starter." Eugene replied. "Now get us out of here, I think they're going to wake up soon." Moss nodded and flew them into a nearby tree. As Eugene said, the two mages soon began to rouse from their sleep.

_Why do I feel this weight on me?_ Natsu thought drowsily.

_Why does the ground feel so warm? _Kagura thought just as drowsily. As the two of them started to open their eyes, they immediately went wide as they saw the other. In a panic, Kagura got off of Natsu and both backed away from each other while blushing madly.

"Natsu, w-what were you doing?" Kagura stammered in embarrassment.

"T-That's what I should be asking you!" Natsu replied just as flustered as Kagura. Due to their high levels of embarrassment, the two of them failed to hear a certain Dragon Slayer snickering in the trees.

"In any case, where are we?" Kagura asked attempting to regain her normal composure. _Could this place be what I think it is?_ She thought as she took in her surroundings.

"I think we're at the spot we found you and Millianna yesterday." Natsu replied. "See, that crack in the ground from your sword clash with Eugene is still there." _For some reason, I feel a sense of nostalgia here. _He thought.

"Perhaps we should be getting back to Magnolia." Kagura said. "Everyone will start to worry if we're gone for too long."

"Just follow me!" Natsu said with confidence. "I know this forest like the back of my hand!" He then broke out into a run into the trees.

"You're not getting away that easily Natsu." Eugene whispered from his branch. He then used his magic to change the natural pathway the plants created and turned Natsu back around to where Kagura was.

"How did I end up back here!?" Natsu exclaimed in both surprise and confusion. He tried running through the trees once more only to have a similar result. The pink haired mage just growled in frustration.

"Looks like you don't know the forest as well as you think you do." Kagura said with a small smirk.

"I do know my way around!" Natsu argued. "It's just that something keeps bringing me back here."

"I agree." Kagura replied. "I believe someone is trying to keep us here."

"Darn it, I can't smell the person who's doing this." Natsu said in frustration. "Hey, can you hear me!? Once I find you, I'll burn you alive!" He shouted to the air. _Now I'm glad my scent is the same as the forest. _Eugene thought somewhat frightened of what Natsu would do to him if he was caught. Then, the loud sound of a growling stomach filled the air.

"Moss, now's not the time to be hungry." Eugene whispered not wanting them to be discovered.

"It wasn't me." Moss whispered back. Turns out the one with the growling stomach was Natsu. _Of course. _Eugene sighed mentally. Kagura just smiled and took a small bundle from her bag.

"Since you're hungry, maybe we should have lunch." Kagura said as she unwrapped the bundle revealing the onigiri inside. "These are from yesterday. Hopefully they're still good."

"Thanks Kagura!" Natsu said in delight as he took one of the onigiri. "Itadakimasu!" He then began to eat. _Huh? Why does this taste so familiar? _Natsu thought as flashes of that dream went into his mind.

"Natsu, are you crying?" Kagura asked in worry snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm crying?" Natsu asked in bewilderment as he wiped the tears off his face. "Don't worry, it's not because of the onigiri." He assured her. "I have vague memories of a friend I had as a kid. One of the few things I remember of her was the onigiri we shared all the time. It tasted just like the ones you made." _He still remembers something! _Kagura thought happily.

_Judging from the situation, Natsu should be figuring out everything soon. _Eugene thought with a smirk.

"I forgot who she was, but I know she wasn't you!" Natsu continued before laughing a little. Eugene and Moss flipped. **(Well, as best as one could if they were in a tree.)**

"That is certainly ridiculous." Kagura replied while trying to hide the slight depression she felt when Natsu said that. _So he doesn't really remember after all. _Kagura thought sadly.

"That idiot!" Eugene exclaimed a bit more loud than before but not loud enough for the two below him to hear. "Does he need an entire herd of Boar Bulls to stampede over him before he gets it in that thick skull of his!" Suddenly, a low rumbling could be heard. It gradually became louder and louder as it got closer and closer. Eugene's eyes went wide at the sight as he said "I didn't mean it literally!" Indeed, a large herd of Boar Bulls was charging through the forest in Natsu and Kagura's direction.

"What are those?" Kagura asked after seeing the animals coming towards them at a fast pace. Natsu didn't have any time to explain and he just grabbed her and jumped out of the Boar Bull's way. As the herd stampeded past them, Natsu and Kagura stayed down. After a few minutes, The Boar Bulls were gone and the noise had subsided.

"Kagura, are you okay?" Natsu asked with concern. Kagura began to open her eyes and she blushed wildly when she saw Natsu was right above her staring at her. "Do you have a fever or something?" The Dragon Slayer asked after seeing her face turn red.

"I-I'm fine." Kagura protested.

"Let me check just in case." Natsu insisted as he put his forehead on hers causing Kagura's blush to deepen even more. "Are you sure you're okay? Your head feels hot."

"I-I told you, I'm fine." Kagura said unable to get rid of the continuously growing blush on her face. From up above, Eugene sighed in annoyance.

"I've had enough of this." Eugene said as he broke off a tree branch.

"Now what are you doing?" Moss asked with both curiosity and worry.

"You've seen how slow this is going." Eugene replied as he changed the tree branch into a wooden ball. "It wouldn't hurt to give those two a little push." He then threw the wooden ball at the back of Natsu's neck causing him to move his head so that his lips connected with Kagura's in a kiss surprising the both of them. They broke apart after a few seconds later with their faces as red as Erza's hair.

"W-Why did you do that Natsu!?" Kagura stammered as she was completely unexpecting the kiss.

"I swear, it wasn't on purpose!" Natsu exclaimed unsure of how that happened and he didn't want to incur Kagura's wrath.

"We better get down there before things get ugly." Eugene said after watching the scene he created. Moss nodded and they climbed down then ran into the clearing as if chasing down something surprising Natsu and Kagura.

"Eugene, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked temporarily forgetting the earlier awkward situation..

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Kagura said having her serious face back on. She was still suspicious of him especially because of how easily he saw through her emotions the night before.

"Well excuse me for being a hunter." Eugene replied while showing his bow and other hunter equipment.

"We were chasing down a Boar Bull for lunch but it looks like it got away." Moss lied.

"Is that so?" Kagura said still being wary.

"Yeah." Eugene replied going along with it. "By the way, the cat girl is looking for you."

"You mean Millianna?" Natsu asked. "Looks like we were here longer than I thought."

"What were you doing?" Eugene asked as if he didn't know what was going on. Remembering what happened, Natsu and Kagura started to blush.

"Nothing, nothing." The two of them said in a panic not wanting anyone to know. **(Too bad for them Eugene already knows)**

"Are you sure? Your faces are red and your life energies tell me you're embarrassed." Eugene noted. _Crap,_ _I almost forgot how observant he could be. _Natsu thought while trying to find some way out of his current predicament.

"Let's get back to the guild hall!" Natsu exclaimed trying to change the subject. "Everyone will be worried if we stay out too late!" he said as he started pushing his fellow Dragon Slayer towards the direction of the guild. Kagura and Moss followed close behind. _I've done what I can so far but you'll have to figure out some stuff on your own Natsu. _Eugene thought as he was being pushed.

_Several hours later…_

Night had once again fallen on the land. Kagura and Millianna had decided to stay in Magnolia for one more night and after telling their guild master, they went and stayed in guest rooms at Fairy Hills. Everyone was soon sleeping peacefully. Well, almost everyone. After going through such an awkward scenario, Natsu just couldn't sleep as he kept thinking about it. _Just what on earth made me do something like that? _He thought.

"AUUGH!" Natsu exclaimed in frustration when he couldn't figure it out.

"Natsu, is there something wrong?" Happy asked drowsily. Natsu's loud shouting had woken up his blue feline companion. "Come to think of it, you've been acting strange today."

"It's nothing Happy." Natsu replied. "Sorry to wake you up."

"If you say so." Happy said before falling back asleep.

"Now I wonder how I'm going to fall asleep." Natsu wondered. "Maybe I should try that thing Erza gave me when we were kids that helped me fall asleep." He then pulled out a recording lacryma from a drawer. "Now how did this work?" He muttered before accidently pushing the button to activate it. Once on, the magical device started to talk in a droning voice about the history of Fiore. Almost immediately, Natsu fell asleep and began to dream.

_Inside the dream…_

Natsu had found himself in the same forest he was in earlier that afternoon. While puzzled, he still looked around trying to find out why he was there. Pretty soon, he came to the clearing he also was at that afternoon to find two kids sitting there eating onigiri. _Who are those two?_ Natsu asked in his mind. _Wait, is that me? _The sight before him consisted of a younger version of himself sitting next to a girl with black hair.

"_Ne, Natsu, let's make a promise." The black haired girl said to him._

_ "What kind of promise?" Natsu asked._

_ "Well, your dad disappeared right?" She said. "My brother's also missing so I was thinking that we could promise each other to look for them together."_

_ Who is this girl? _Natsu thought looking at the sight. _But she feels so familiar._

_ "Sure thing Kagura!" Natsu replied with his trademark grin. "It wouldn't be any fun to travel alone!"_

_ That's Kagura? _Non dream Natsu thought as he shockingly found resemblances.

"_Then let's pinky swear on it!" She said as she stuck out her pinky finger. Natsu responded by taking his own pinky finger and interlocked it with hers. "And to complete the promise," Kagura said before kissing Natsu._

_Dream end…_

Natsu woke up suddenly as he just finished watching a scene from his past. Memories then began to flood into his mind all of which were the times he had with Kagura. He then came to the realization that Kagura was that childhood friend he held dearly before he became a member of Fairy Tail.

_I forgot who she was, but I know she wasn't you"_

"Oh crap, why did I say that to her?" Natsu exclaimed as he just realized what he said to perhaps his closest friend and maybe crush. It made him feel even guiltier when he remembered that somewhat sad expression on Kagura's face when he said that. "I got to go make things right." He said as he ran out the door towards Fairy Hills.

When he reached the area in front of the dormitory, a thought went through his mind. He remembered that Fairy Hills was an all-girls dormitory. _How am I supposed to get in now? _Natsu thought. _It looks like I'll have to sneak in. _He then began to run only to accidentally step on a ball which made him lose his balance and fall.

"No matter, that's only a minor setback." Natsu said as he got back up and ran again. This time, he stepped on a banana peel and slipped hitting the ground again. "One more time." He said as he got up. Not wanting to make such a ruckus, he looked around for any other obstructions to his path. Finding none, he went forward. All of a sudden, Natsu was run over by a herd of Boar Bulls.

"Where did they come from!?" Natsu exclaimed as he was run over. Unfortunately for the Dragon Slayer, all the noise started waking up Fairy Hills's residents and Natsu not wanting to be caught ran as fast as he could from the place.

"That was close." Natsu said when he had gotten a safe distance from the dormitory. "Now how am I going to talk to Kagura? Maybe I should ask someone to help me sneak in." His brain then went through all of the Fairy Tail members he knew.

_There's no way I'm asking the Ice Princess or Tin Head for help, Freed would probably get a nose bleed too easily, Elfman's way too loud, Macao and Wakaba are perverts, Romeo would never agree to do this. Wait, I know the person to ask! I wonder which tree he's sleeping in this time._ Natsu then took off to search for the person in question.

_In a nearby forest…_

_ Where is he? _Natsu wondered as he looked around the area. _It'd be a lot easier to find him if he didn't switch trees all the time. _Soon after, Natsu was able to hear snoring from above him. Looking up, he saw Eugene sleeping on a branch like usual.

"Oy, Eugene wake up!" Natsu exclaimed trying to wake the boy from his slumber. Seeing that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, Natsu snapped the branch Eugene was sleeping on causing him to fall.

_THUD_

"Natsu, what the heck was that for!?" Eugene shouted after recovering from the fall.

"Listen, I need your help so I can talk to Kagura." Natsu said surprising Eugene. _So now he remembers. _Eugene thought.

"You get people to help you by making them fall from trees!?" Eugene exclaimed.

"You wouldn't wake up when I called for you!" Natsu replied in defense.

"That's still no reason to make me fall out of a tree!" Eugene shot back.

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Natsu said in a serious tone.

"Fine." Eugene sighed seeing Natsu look so serious about it. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I'll explain on the way. Come on!" Natsu said before leading Eugene back into town.

_Back in front of Fairy Hills…_

"So let me get this straight." Eugene said as they looked at the building. "You want me to sneak into Fairy Hills and get Kagura to come out?"

"Yup." Natsu replied. "You might need to think a little before going in though…" He then noticed that his fellow Dragon Slayer had disappeared. "Where did he go!?" Natsu exclaimed.

_Inside Kagura's room…_

Like Natsu, Kagura wasn't able to fall asleep due to earlier events. Also, she kept thinking about how Natsu forgot about their time together. _Why won't you remember Natsu? _She thought sadly. She really wanted him to remember her from back then and hopefully have the same feelings she had for him. She immediately started blushing at the thought that he would accept her feelings. All of a sudden, she heard a rustling sound from the room's closet that snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Who goes there?" She asked while getting out of bed and readying her katana.

"That's strange, I was supposed to come through the ventilation shaft. How did I end up in here?" Eugene said as he came out of the closet not really paying attention to what Kagura said.

"It's you!" Kagura exclaimed in a serious tone. "Why are you in what is supposed to be an all-girls dorm?"

"Be quiet or you'll wake everyone up." Eugene whispered not really intimidated by Kagura's glare. "Look out your window and you'll see the reason that I'm here." Still wary of Eugene, she reluctantly looked out her window to see Natsu standing near the gate to her surprise. "He said he wanted to talk to you." Eugene commented sensing her surprise. _He wants to talk to me? _Kagura thought. _Could he have remembered?_

"What does he want to talk to me about?" Kagura asked trying to keep her composure.

"How should I know? I'm just the messenger." Eugene replied. "Now if you'll excuse me." He then went back into the closet.

"Hey, wait!" Kagura exclaimed looking in the closet only to find nobody in there. "Where did he go?"

_Outside…_

"Man, he's taking a while." Natsu said waiting in front of the gates. He then heard a noise from behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see Eugene come out of a manhole.

"That's strange, I started from a closet but I somehow ended up exiting a manhole." Eugene commented as he came out. "Ah Natsu, Kagura's on her way here. I'll just leave you two alone."

"Thanks Eugene!" Natsu said with a grin only to find that the Dragon Slayer had disappeared again. "How does he do that!? Happy's right, he is a ninja."

"Natsu…" Natsu heard Kagura say from behind him. Natsu immediately turned around to see her slowly walking towards him.

"Kagura, we need to talk." Natsu said after a few awkward silent moments. "Come with me for a bit." He then grabbed the swordswoman's hand and started leading her away from the dormitory. Kagura immediately blushed at the contact. Pretty soon, they decided to sit at a bench in the middle of town. Both didn't know what to say to each other at first so they just sat there awkwardly.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagura asked breaking the silence. Natsu hesitated at first but finally got the guts to talk to her.

"First off, I want to apologize for forgetting about you for all these years." Natsu said seriously. "I feel stupid for not noticing that painful expression you made whenever I said something or acted in a way that showed I forgot about all of those great times we had together."

"Y-You really remember everything?" Kagura asked with a hopeful voice. To her, this seemed too good to be true.

"You bet I did!" Natsu replied with his trademark smile.

"I'm so happy." Kagura said with a true smile. _He really does remember! _Kagura thought in pure joy.

"Also, I want to say…" Natsu started but stopped because he didn't know how to say.

"What is it Natsu?" Kagura asked when she saw the pink haired Dragon Slayer stumbling with his words.

"Why can't I say it!?" Natsu exclaimed in frustration when he couldn't put his current feelings into words. All of a sudden, something hit him in the back of the head making Natsu's face closer to Kagura's, making them both blush furiously. Having found the only way to express what he felt, Natsu closed the gap between them with a kiss. This surprised Kagura but she didn't show any displease as she kissed him back. Unlike the last kiss which was unintentional and short, this kiss lasted for a longer time. But because they're human, they had to break apart for air.

"Natsu" Kagura said breathlessly happy knowing that he had the same feelings as her.

"Kagura, I know we were just friends back then but I want to be more then friends now." Natsu said in a serious tone once more. "I sincerely want to be with you forever. If you don't feel the same, I understand…" Natsu couldn't finish that last sentence because Kagura immediately hugged him tightly as if never wanting to let go.

"You idiot, I completely feel the same way." Kagura said with a smile. "I also want to be with you for the rest of my life." After that, the two of them kissed once more.

"He actually did it." Eugene said to himself from a nearby tree. "Looks like I won't have to do anymore. Nice work Natsu." He then left the newly formed couple completely to themselves for once.

_The next morning…_

Eugene yawned as he walked to the guild hall. Due to last night's events, he wasn't able to get much sleep.

"Eugene, where did you go last night?" his feline companion asked.

"It's none of your business Moss." Eugene replied as he opened the doors to the guild hall.

"Don't be so mean!" Moss whined. His complaining immediately stopped when he saw all of the commotion going on inside the guild hall. "What the heck's going on!?"

"Hey Moss" Happy said flying over to them. "You'll never believe this, Natsu and Kagura are going out now!"

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Moss exclaimed in surprise. "When did this happen!?"

"Apparently last night." Happy replied. Leaving the two Exceeds to their conversation, Eugene decided to sit at the bar and look at the celebration centering on the happy couple.

"You know, this is the first time a couple was created without my help." Mirajane said all of a sudden surprising Eugene. "How did you manage to pull this off? Especially because Natsu's part of it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eugene said trying not to look like he was part of it.

"Either way, I just thought I'd let you know that I'll be helping them a little." Mirajane said. "It's going to be fun." She said with a smirk. _Why am I worried? _Eugene thought.

**That's the end of chapter 2! So, how'd you like it? Still, I think I overused Eugene again. Next chapter, Natsu and Kagura will be going on their first date. Mirajane will try to 'help' them while team Sleeping Forest will try to stop her. If anyone has ideas I can put into the date please PM me or put it in the review.**

**Please Review! This Forest Dragon Slayer signing off!**


	3. First Date

**Hey, Forest Dragon Slayer here! Sorry for not updating for so long. Me and my family have had to move and then I had to sing at a wedding. In other words, I was just plain busy the past two months. Anyway, I'm back with the next chapter. **

**Okay, this chapter will revolve around Natsu and Kagura's first date and hopefully it will turn out well. As I have said before, this is my first romance fanfic and I don't have any romantic experiences to use so bear with me if it doesn't have that kind of vibe. I'll try my best though.**

**Also, after this chapter I have no idea about what to do with this couple. I may have 1 or 2 more ideas left but then I've got nothing. So suggestions would be appreciated since I want to continue this fanfic. **

**On a personal note, ****I know there are some of you out there who just get a fanficiton account to review stories or do other things except writing stories. Try writing something! I personally think it's a waste to not write them. Also, it's fun! If you got a story idea in your head, write it! If you need any sort of assistance to write one, I'll be happy to help.**

**Now that that's out of the way, please read, enjoy, and review!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**

Team Sleeping Forest was going to go out on a job when they spotted Natsu at the front gate of the guild hall.

"Hey Natsu" Eugene greeted the Dragon Slayer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Kagura." Natsu replied with a grin.

"Are you and Kagura-san going on your first date?" Wendy asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Natsu said smiling.

"Good luck Natsu-nii." Romeo said happy for the person who's been like a big brother to him. "Well, we better get going."

"Okay, see ya!" Natsu replied. "Wait, can you bring Happy with you? He'll probably get bored being by himself."

"Sure, no problem." Eugene replied. "Hey, Happy you're coming with us today!" he yelled into the direction of the guild hall. Unfortunately, there was no response. "Charle is here!" He said after hearing no reply the first time. Suddenly, they heard something small and blue rushing towards them.

"Well, if you want me to." Happy said to Charle with an embarrassed look on his face.

"I didn't say that!" The white cat exclaimed.

"Come on, let's just go already." Moss said trying to get them to hurry up. After saying farewell to Natsu, the team plus Happy set off for their job.

"How long is she going to take?" Natsu asked himself starting to get impatient.

"Natsu I'm ready to go." Kagura said coming out of the guild hall. "Sorry I took so long, the girls took a long time with my outfit."

"No it's fine. You look great!" Natsu commented blushing a little after seeing Kagura's attire. Kagura was wearing a yellow top and a white skirt.

"You really think so?" Kagura asked also having a blush on her face. "I've never worn casual clothes like this. It's so embarrassing!"

"Don't worry about it." Natsu replied with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks" Kagura said her blush deepening at her new boyfriend's kind words.

"So, shall we go?" Natsu asked holding his arm out towards Kagura who took it. The two of them then set off to the location of their first date. However, they did not notice someone watching them from a distance with a smirk on her face.

"It's time for my skills to be of use." Mirajane said with a devious smile before following them. Yup the she demon Mirajane was back and she's alive and kicking.

_Elsewhere… _

"I just felt a shiver run down my spine." Eugene said to himself as he took down one of the enemies his team was assigned to take down. "It's probably Mirajane 'helping' Natsu and Kagura. Well, hopefully she doesn't do anything to bad."

_Back to Natsu and Kagura now at the train station…_

"Do we really need to ride this?" Natsu asked feeling sick just looking at the train.

"It'll be okay Natsu." Kagura assured him. Natsu nodded and the two of them went on the locomotive. Unfortunately for the Dragon Slayer, he fell victim to his motion sickness as they sat down.

"I'm not feeling so good." Natsu said wanting to throw up.

"Why don't you lay on my lap?" Kagura suggested as she gave Natsu a warm smile while she patted her lap. Natsu thanked her as he laid his head on her lap causing his nausea to go down to an upset stomach.

"Thanks Kagura." Natsu gratefully.

"Anything for you Natsu." Kagura replied sweetly as they rode towards their destination. Unknown to them, a picture was taken of the two by a white haired person sitting a few rows away from them.

"And that's just the beginning." Mirajane said with a smile.

_1 hour later…_

"Finally, it's over." Natsu panted as he struggled to get off the train.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Kagura asked as she helped Natsu to get onto the platform.

"Well, laying down on your lap helped." Natsu said as the two of them blushed at the memory. _What's with these two? _Mirajane thought to herself. _They're as inexperienced as Lucy._ Natsu and Kagura then proceeded towards the town square where a festival was being held.

"Man, I can smell all this good food!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "I can't wait to try some!"

"I as well." Kagura said. "Let's enjoy our first date together." She then took Natsu's hand and began to lead him through the festival.

_Elsewhere in the festival…_

"Now that that's done, we can relax and get something to eat." Eugene said as he led his team through the festival.

"Yeah that last job was tiring." Romeo said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"How do you think Natsu-san and Kagura-san's date is going?" Wendy said trying to change the subject.

"Now that I think about it, we never found out where they'd be going did we?" Eugene said. "Probably to make sure nobody could spy on them."

"Yeah they could be anywhere." Moss said. Then as they passed Mirajane in disguise, her scent came to Eugene and Wendy's noses.

"Is it me, or do I smell Mira?" Eugene said.

"No, I smell her too." Wendy replied.

"If she's here, then Natsu-nii and Kagura should be here as well." Romeo commented knowing Mirajane's tendencies. Just as he said that, they began to see the couple in the distance. Nearby them was who they recognized to be Mirajane.

"Guys, looks like we have more work to do" Eugene said with a sigh. "We can't exactly let Mira ruin their time right?" The others agreed and they set off to stop Mira.

_Back to Natsu and Kagura…_

"These takoyaki (Octopus balls) are awesome!" Natsu exclaimed. "I bet Happy would love this stuff."

"I agree. They are delicious." Kagura said. Then as they passed a stand, she glanced over and saw cute dolls being sold there. Natsu then stopped and went over to the stand Kagura looked at, bought a doll, and gave it to his girlfriend when he got back.

"I saw that you wanted one." Natsu said. "It's okay to have a girly side you know. It just makes you all the more attractive." Kagura immediately blushed upon hearing those words.

"You…You really think so?" Kagura stammered in embarrassment.

"Totally!" Natsu replied making Kagura blush harder.

"This is totally a perfect snapshot opportunity!" Mirajane smirked to herself as she took another picture from her location much to the couple's oblivion.

"Oy, Mira! Stop right there!" Eugene said appearing in front of the Take Over mage. "Tie her!" The group then took rope and attempted to restrain the white haired girl with great difficulty. After a few minutes, they were finally able to completely tie Mirajane up. "Well, that was hard." Eugene said panting. "Now where are Natsu and Kagura?"

"Forget about them for now!" Romeo said. "Mira-nee disappeared!" This shocked all of them. And when they looked at where Mirajane formerly was only to find the rope she was tied up in.

"When did she escape?" Moss asked.

"She can be just as much of a ninja as you Eugene." Happy commented.

"Yeah." Eugene agreed.

_Back to Natsu and Kagura…_

"When's the show supposed to start again?" Natsu asked Kagura. The two of them had decided to see a play before finishing up their date.

"It should be starting any moment now." Kagura replied. Suddenly, the lights in the stands went out and the ones on the stage went on signaling the start of the show. "Looks like it's starting now." She said as two child actors along with people holding tree props came onto the stage.

"Ne, Katsu, let's make a promise." One actor said to the other

"What kind of promise Nagura?" The one playing Katsu asked.

"Well, your dad has disappeared right?" She said. "My brother's also went missing that night so I was thinking that we could promise each other to look for them together."

"Sure thing!" Katsu replied with a grin. "I would love too!"

"Then let's pinky swear on it!" She said as she stuck out her pinky finger. Katsu took his own pinky finger and interlocked it with hers.

"_And that was the beginning of the romance of Katsu and Nagura." _A narrator announced. _"But alas, the two were separated and were not able to meet again for many years." _As the narrator and actors continued on with the story which seemed a great deal like Natsu and Kagura's love life, **(Basically, what happened in the last two chapters.)** the said couple just looked on in shock.

"Is it me or does this storyline seem very familiar?' Natsu asked.

"Perhaps it is just a coincidence." Kagura said still shocked.

"You think this is the work of Mira?" Eugene asked his teammates at the top of the stands.

"Yeah." They all agreed.

"Now that it's intermission," A white haired announcer **(you should know who this was** said getting everyone's attention. "we would like to introduce a special event for this romantic story. We shall have a kiss cam!" Then, a giant screen appeared on stage and it displayed the camera's view of the crowd, scanning for a couple. After another minute, the camera focused on who else but Natsu and Kagura. Who just became extremely embarrassed.

"Yup, it's definitely Mira-nee's doing." Romeo commented after seeing who the camera eventually focused on. With Natsu and Kagura, they were blushing so hard their entire faces became a dark red. They were obviously not ready to kiss in public.

"K-Kagura, w-what do we do?" Natsu asked nervously.

"I don't know." Kagura replied just as nervously.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss." The crowd began to chant causing the couple to get even more flustered and nervous. Pretty soon, Kagura couldn't take it anymore and took Natsu by the hand and ran out of there as if a devil was chasing her.

"What happened back there?" Natsu panted when they finally skidded to a halt.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't do it." Kagura replied. "It was too embarrassing. Please don't think little of me not being able to do such a thing." All of a sudden, Natsu kissed Kagura square on the lips.

"Why on earth would I think that?" Natsu said to her after they broke apart. "First of all, they were wrong to pressure you like that. Stuff like this shouldn't be forced."

"Thanks Natsu, you always know what to say." Kagura said with a smile.

"I'm your boyfriend, it's my job!" Natsu said with his trademark grin.

"You really are the perfect man for me aren't you?" Kagura said with a brighter smile gracing her face.

"You're damn right I am!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. "And if any other guy touches you, I'll be sure to kick their asses!"

"Looks like you're the jealous type." Kagura said in a teasing manner. "But I like that about you." The two then shared another passionate kiss.

_Snap_

_ "_This is the best picture yet!" Mirajane excitedly and quietly from a nearby bush. Her antics were somehow still was unnoticed by the couple who were practically in their own little world.

_Later on at the guild hall…_

"I can't wait to show everyone my Natsu/Kagura scrapbook!" Mirajane said as she walked towards the building with joy and deviousness. This time she was so caught up in her thing, she didn't notice the person aiming at the said scrapbook with an arrow attached to a rope.

"Gotcha" Eugene said before he fired said arrow which retrieved the scrapbook and brought it to his hand to Mirajane's surprise. "Here you go Natsu." He said as he gave the book to the pinkette who happened to be standing next to him. "Now you can use this to keep you two's memories in."

"Awesome!" Natsu said excitingly. "Thanks for making this Mira!" _You do realize that she might have been planning to use that for blackmail right? _Eugene thought in disbelief.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter! Again, I don't have any dating experience so I didn't exactly know what I was doing. Hopefully it was pleasing to you viewers. And now that's school's started up again, I'll have less time to write but I'll try my best to post up the next chapter soon. Also I would like suggestions for future chapters. **

**Well, until we meet again! Forest Dragon Slayer signing off!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
